13 days
by Nomechan
Summary: Pretty much my version of Lightning Returns story line . Lightning awakes from her crystal sleep to a new world distorted by chaos. She has no idea of why has she awaken. Her decisions will take her into an unknown place where she will cross paths with an old comrade... Slightly romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone…I just felt like writing something about this couple. Anyway… It's the first time I write a FF fic so I hope my characters come out as accurate as possible. This story is m version of what's going on in Lightning Returns…any matching with the real story are mere coincidence.**

**Sorry if there's any mistake in spelling or grammar. English is my second language. **

**DISCLAIMER: FFXIII, XIII-2 and LR plot and characters belong to Square Enix. **

**Prologue: Prelude of chaos**

It was long…. My dream had lasted for years, and those years then became centuries; and when suddenly, that dream began to fade away…I found myself waking up in the coldness of Etro's throne…

Little, to not say anything, had that place changed. It remained static; froze in time since the moment my soul and body had been imprisoned into cold crystal.

I made my way down the throne slower than I'd have wanted. All those year frozen in crystal had reached my muscles, and it would take time before they could fully recover their movement. Even though, I made my way out to the balcony of the temple, and my eyes greeted the new view….

Valhalla had changed. Chaos had made its tricks and the world I once knew and protected laid warped in front of my eyes…

"A beautiful view, isn't it?" a soft voice said in whisper behind me.

My body moved, a little clumsy, but by instinct to a defensive pose. Ready to attack if necessary, but to my surprise, the only thing I found behind me was a girl. Her hair was light blue colored and long, her skin pale as the ivory walls from the temple and clothed in vaporous silk dress. She was much younger than me, may be even younger than Serah…

"You can be at ease…" she said quietly "I mean no harm to you…"

"Who are you…?" My voice tried to sound commanding, but all those centuries of silence had played its trick, and my voice came out as a simple whisper.

"People call me many names…" she replied "but you can know me as Eria. I'm just someone like you…a mortal touched by the _light_… "

Eria…the name was unknown to me.

"I'm here to open your way…"she replied " Up to _his_ wish…but it took time though. It's understandable…it's never easy to wake up from a peaceful sleep…"

"_His_ wishes? Who, exactly, is he?"

"You'll know…soon enough…" she said quietly "The Maker heard the prayers, and he made his chosing…now I'm here to show you the way out of this fallen temple…"

The girl waved her hand and fissure appeared in the air. I could see how the time space warped around the light that came from it. It was a picture I was too used too…

"A time gate?" I said bitterly.

"Not quietly…but it will take you to right place in the right time…" Eria said with a half smile " You've got a lot of questions…but the one and only person who can answer them right now lies beyond this door…" she said calmly " It's your decision…"

"It's not like your leaving me many options…"

"You can always carve your own way…"

I reflected my answer for a while. The easiest way was the one she offered me, but it could be some sort of trap. Even though I'd just awoken, I had forged enough enemies through time… was it a risk I was willing to take? One way or another, I'd end up facing an enemy….

"I'll go…" I replied.

I walked slowly to the gate. The light surrounded me with a warm touch and without warning I was pulled in to a vortex of colors and lights. This was different from the _Historia Crux. _The time seemed to pass slower; after what almost felt like hours, I came to an ending point.

I found myself in big circular hall. It's walls were white and the place was pretty much empty. No furniture, no people… the only object there was a large screen and a spinning chair in the center of the room.

"Hmph…weird…"

Hadn't she said I'll meet someone in there? The place was deserted… I'd been tricked.

"It's been a while…"

My eyes widened in surprise. That voice…it was the last thing I'd expected to hear right there, right now.

The spinning chair moved to let the person occupying it face me. It was him…my ears hadn't fooled me. He was there, just like I remembered him: his messy silver hair, his curious emerald eyes and even the same attire…he hadn't changed a bit; no…I was wrong…there was something different in him…the way his eyes looked me, the way his lips curved into that smile…

"Hope…"

"Light…Welcome home…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone…I just felt like writing something about this couple. Anyway… It's the first time I write a FF fic so I hope my characters come out as accurate as possible. This story is m version of what's going on in Lightning Returns…any matching with the real story are mere coincidence.**

**I had a bit of troubles writing this chapter. Telling the story from Lightning's perspective sure is difficult… so sorry if she sounds OOC D:…**

**I think I'll be alternating perspective between chapters. Next chapter will probably move from Hope's POV… **

**Anyway…I hope you like it…**

**Sorry if there's any mistake in spelling or grammar. English is my second language. R&R :3**

**DISCLAIMER****: FFXIII, XIII-2 and LR plot and characters belong to Square Enix. **

**Chapter I: Awakening**

My mind was suddenly filled in questions, perhaps more than I could manage to digest. Hope's sudden appearance wasn't only unexpected…it was also shocking. What was this place and what was he doing here?

Was my mind actually playing tricks on me? Was this Hope in front of my eyes, nothing but a illusion from my memories?

"I can tell you are confused" he said with a soft chuckle " Never expected to see you confused though…"

I stared at him coldly.

"It's ok…it's only natural. You've been trapped in that crystal for quite a while…" Hope replied with a polite voice " You may ask me whatever you wish to know. I'll try to answer the best I can…"

It was strange. Hope had always been respectful and polite whenever he spoke, but somehow…it sounded much more formal. Perhaps formal wasn't exactly the word, it simply sounded different…not like the Hope I had known back then…

"What's this place?"

That was the first question that I managed to ask. It was an obvious and predictable question, but to tell the truth, I had too many question…and it seemed like that one was the best to begin with.

"It's called the Ark " Hope replied "This place is the core of Bhunivelze…"

"Bhunivelze?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"You don't remember?"

"My memories… beside my memories from Serah, most of them are a bit blurry…"

"You , too heh?" Hope said " It's funny…some parts of my memories are blurry as well. I'm not entirely sure what does that mean…however I do have suspicions. Anyway…some years…no centuries ago, my team and I decided to create an alternative place to replace Cocoon before its fall. The idea was to create a new place were people could live peacefully. In 500AF we finally finished the project and I'm proud to say it succeeded; I didn't expect the chaos to be released from the Unseen World, though"

"So you're telling me…we are in this little project of yours, right?"

"Technically yes…" Hope replied " It was supposed to be a home for the people, but when chaos filled the world and merged the seen with the unseen into this new world: Nova Chrysalia people simply forgot about it. It's not their fault though…Chaos has corrupted pretty much everyone's hearts…"

"Not yours…apparently"

"I guess I'm lucky…." Hope smiled with that charming smile he had always had.

"So how's that you got spared?"

"I've been wondering that myself…"Hope smile suddenly faded, and his expression seemed graver "The Maker…"

"Uh?"

"After chaos was released from Valhalla with Etro's death, the world began to fall apart. Everyone got separated and when I realized I was already here…alone. In the beginning I was puzzled, but then somehow, I understood…I was meant to be here, and become an observer…that was the task the Maker had put in my hands. I had to observe and await the arrival of the savior. It was pretty much like I had to prepare the field for you, Light…"

"That's how I'm called now? The Savior? Heh…I guess I'll have to get used to it…" I said unable to avoid a slight tune of sarcasm in my voice.

Hope stared me with a puzzled look, but almost immediately, he lowered his head in comprehension and smiled warmly.

"It's nice to see some things don't change…" he whispered.

"What was it?"

"Eh…no nothing. I'm just glad we could meet again…"

"Right…. "

My look traveled from around the empty room and finally rested on the big screen behind Hope. The screen was fragmented in smaller frames and each of them showed a different image: in one I could see a city with people moving back and forth through the streets, another one showed a dessert, or a forest, and in the frame right in the upper corner of the screen…

"Etro's throne room…" I whispered.

Hope turned around and checked the frame that was locked in my view. The boy rubbed the back of his head a little flushed.

"Needed to make sure I got you once you woke up…" he said shyly " It would have been bad if I hadn't got you before you went out…"

"So I've been watched all these years…Interesting" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Hope shook his head slightly just to compose himself a little "so…it was you who sent _her_ to get me…"

"Sent her?" Hope asked frowning "Who are talking about?"

"The girl….Eria?" I replied frowning "Friend of yours, I guess…"

Hope looked me while he bit his lower lip. I could see he was lost in thought, and there was a little glow of concern in his eyes.

"Light…I saw when you woke up…" he said "there was no one there with you. As soon as I saw you, I opened the gate for you…"

My stared at him; how was that even possible? I had seen her…I had talked to her…Had it been another trick put by my mind? I was bewildered, but I'd never been one to show off my moments of confusion freely; so kept it to myself.

"Perhaps…I just imagined it…" I was pretty much convinced I hadn't though.

"It might be a secondary effect from crystal stasis…" Hope said " Perhaps it'd be good if you rested a bit. There are still a lot of important things that must be discussed, but may be it'd be better to let you re-adjust yourself a little first…"

That's right…more sleep; as if sleeping for 500 years hadn't been enough, however…Hope could be right. The "sleep" in crystal stasis was much more tiring than a regular sleep after all.

"You go rest, Light…" Hope smiled "When you wake up…we can catch up with each other"

Hope's smile was warm. It'd been long since the last time anyone smiled at me. The last person that smiled at me had been Serah. Just like I'd promised her, her memory remained fresh and treasured within me. Her last words and her gentle smile... thinking of my sister brought me pain, but at the same time, it gave me the strength to keep on living.

"Light?"

Hope's voice brought me back from my thoughts. I simply nodded in response.

"I could use the rest, I guess…"

"Okay…I'll have to apologized that this place isn't very comfy…" he said with a little embarrassment as he pressed some buttons.

The room began to change. The flooring moved and repositioned itself and suddenly there was something similar to a bed in one of the corners. Without further talk, I moved there and lay down.

My eyes fell on the ceiling from that strange limbo, more than a roof, it almost seemed like open sky; a cloudy open sky. My first thought was that I wouldn't be able to sleep at all, but it was a matter of minutes and before I realized, I was deeply asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone…I just felt like writing something about this couple. Anyway… It's the first time I write a FF fic so I hope my characters come out as accurate as possible. This story is m version of what's going on in Lightning Returns…any matching with the real story are mere coincidence.**

**Hey there…so so sorry for this very late update. Things have been quite crazy.I'm very thankful with the reviews, so I hope you keep posting them and helping me improve this story.**

**Enjoy the chapter. By the way it may have a little spoilers for FFXIII-2 if someones hasn't played it yet.**

**I think I'll be alternating perspective between chapters. Next chapter will probably move from Hope's POV… **

**Anyway…I hope you like it…**

**Sorry if there's any mistake in spelling or grammar. English is my second language. **

**DISCLAIMER****: FFXIII, XIII-2 and LR plot and characters belong to Square Enix. **

**Chapter II: Hope**

Time was something that didn't exist in the Ark. There was no day, nor night…just an eternal emptiness: a white void where things simply existed.

How or when had I settle in the Ark was a complete mystery, even for myself. The memories from that moment were blurry and unclear.

It'd been 500 years, since we joined forces to protect mankind from the threat of Chaos; it was illusion of victory, however, things did not turn the way we had expected. The Goddess Etro was gone, and with her absence, Chaos was released in to this world: distorting everything in its way. The limits between the unseen and the seen no longer existed, and the world we knew was warped into a world in which time was no more than an illusion.

Our paths reunited by one single focus, was once more divided. I was alone once more; Sazh and Dahj disappeared almost in their ship; Snow was still missing; Serah…she was dead and Noel, simply left.

I found myself lost: everything I'd built through years was gone; an even though I knew that my efforts alone wouldn't change the situation, I couldn't just let it go. Lightning had thought me that I should always keep my mind in my goal, but how could I do that when I wasn't even sure what my goal was meant to be now?

_Lightning_

The name popped into my head automatically. The images from the Oracle Drive replaying in my mind; I'd seen her fighting alone in one eternal battle…if there was someone who could know the answers, it had to be her…. But where was she? Was she even safe?

Back then when Serah and Noel came back from Valhalla, I expected her to come back as well; but she didn't; and no matter how long it passed she showed up. I heard from Noel that Caius proclaimed she was dead, but I knew it was a lie. Light would never let herself be killed that easily.

She had to be somewhere in this new world, and I would find her no matter the cost. That was how my journey began..

Who knows how long it took me to finally reach Etro's Temple. Time was no longer a trustworthy reference anyway. The building was immense, but it laid abandoned: no worshippers, no monster, no goddess…

It was a ghost temple filled only by solitude and the shadows of a past long time forgotten. Exploring its insides were both quiet and depressing; the temple wasn't in ruins, but it had that sad melancholic feeling in every corner of it; when I finally reached the apex of the temple and what I saw, stole my last breath. It wasn't the high columns, the walls surrounding the circular room, not even the beautiful crystal throne with its beautiful engravings….but who was sitting on the throne.

"Light…" my voice came out as a soft whisper.

It _was_ her, there was no doubt. The shape of her face, the way her hair curled down her shoulder…It definitely was her. She sat there, frozen in time by crystal, with a peaceful face; almost like she was sleeping quietly.

I had found her, and yet…she was out of my reach. I can't tell how much time I expend in there: doing small things, and sometimes just sitting there watching her sleeping figure as if by watching her, she would suddenly wake up.

"Young man….I know who you are…." A voice echoed as a soft murmur in the hall.

The voice was soothing, and yet stern. I'd never heard it before, and yet it felt so familiar.

"Hope Estheim…former L'Cie of Anima, daughter of Pulse…"

"W-who's there?" I said perplexed as I looked around the room, just to find myself alone.

"I'm the one who creates, the owner of everything, the beginning…I receive many names...Bhunivelze is how I'm known by your kind"

Bhunivelze, the Maker. Father to the three gods that created Fal'Cie. The hand that created Pulse. Was I really hearing his voice? Or was it my mind finally losing its battle against chaos?

"What would a god want from me? What do I do to be honored by your word?" I asked surprising myself with my own recklessness.

"The coun down for humanity has began The doomsday clock its marking its pace. Soon enough it'll reach its peak, and the world will end in ashes…"

"The end of the world…" I mumbled.

"I've chosen my champion: the _Savior_, who shall bring salvation to mankind; but her arrival, is yet far"

A Savior? Did he mean Lightning?

"However she can't fulfill this task on her own; there must be someone who prepares the stage for her arrival… an _Observer _that follow everything in this world and lead her way once she awakens…are you willing to accept this task?"

"I will…that's not a question to be asked. I'll help Light as much as I can…"

"Very well…"

There was a flash of white light and suddenly a glow appeared in front of my face. It seemed like a small stone surrounded by light.

"This is the seed of _Ygdrassil;_ once you have arrived to the place I've chosen for you, plant that seed. The rest depends on your will…"

The last thing I remember, I was being surrounded by light. The rest is just a blur. When I realized I was in the Ark and my body had returned to its young looks with a new brand in my hand, just where the L'Cie brand once was. It was a different brand though; I knew I wasn't a L'Cie, one way or another.

The days in the Ark were barely noticeable. I fulfilled my duties as the _Observer_ I had chosen to become. Every day, I watched how the people underneath lived their life, I saw old friends falling and losing into the chaos. My only solace was the small frame in the corner of the screen where I could see Light's sitting in the throne. That was the only frame that never changed, except of today…

My eyes went wide when I saw her. It was Light, not crystal Light, but flesh and bones Light. She stood there in front of my screen looking around her possibly puzzled.

She was awake! Finally awake! I saw how she moved to the gate that had just opened in front of her. It wasn't long when I finally heard steps behind me.

I took in a deep breath before I slowly turned in my seat to face her. I hadn't notice how much I'd missed her until I saw her: her pink curls, her icy-blue eyes looking around with a mix of confusion and awareness…She really was back.

"Hope…." She said quietly when her eyes locked with mine. My lips slightly curled into smile.

"Light…Welcome home"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone…I just felt like writing something about this couple. Anyway… It's the first time I write a FF fic so I hope my characters come out as accurate as possible. This story is m version of what's going on in Lightning Returns…any matching with the real story are mere coincidence. Sorry if there's any mistake in spelling or grammar. English is my second language.

Skate95: thanks for telling… my inner dyslexia sometimes catches me offguard. I'll fix it soon enough :3

TheofficerandGentleman: Thank you

As a general observation…I Like to keep my chapters in an average length no more than 2000 words so they tend to be around 1300 and maybe 1800 words, sometimes even more…depending on how inspirited I get. Except for the prologue that I actually kept it short but I had my reasons LoL. Sorry if I take time to update. Life in college is tough sometimes….

If you check on the tittle I actually wrote this chapter while hearing Maaya Sakamoto's song :Kaminari

DISCLAIMER: FFXIII, XIII-2 and LR plot and characters belong to Square Enix.

**Chapter III: Lightning **

My eyes trembled a little refusing to open. It'd been long since the last time I'd actually slept. It had been a quiet dreamless sleep, so different from the dream reality I'd been force to live in during my crystal stasis.

When my eyes finally opened; I found myself staring into an infinite white sky: there were no clouds, no sun or moon, no color at all. I was…confused. It took me a while to remember where I was, and slowly everything came back to me: awakening in the solitude of Etro's Throne, the mysterious girl named Eria, and the unexpected meeting with Hope.

Hope…

My head turned to the spot where I'd seen him before falling sleep. The back of the chair was facing me: too large to reveal the small figure of the young boy I once acknowledged as my partner, that sit on it.

From all the people…Hope had been the last I'd expected to receive me. It'd been a total surprise; a very pleasant one. I trusted Hope, and somehow, even if it was a quite vague feeling, I still trusted him. Serah's departure had left a deep hole on my soul, and even though it couldn't be totally filled, Hope most certainly could ease the pain…He'd done it before, after all…

I pushed myself up from the bedlike furniture and walked silently to Hope. I hadn't given a couple of steps to him, when the chair turned around and the boy whit silver locks faced me with a gently smile.

"You noticed…" I said cool "I must be out of practice…"

"Nothing like that…" He replied shaking his head" You still have your touch, it's just that your garments betray your abilities."

I raised my eyebrow and frowned at him. He was right though, and armor wasn't the quietest thing to move around after all.

"There's new attire I prepared for you. I left it right there…" he said cooly. There was something strange lingering in his voice, but I couldn't tell what it was, so I just turned to the direction he was pointing me to.

I frowned again. There was a table standing in few steps from me. More than a table it was like a big white block, but I was sure that it hadn't been there minutes before.

"I can't tell if it suits your tastes though. I guess we can get you something else if they don't; but at least for now they should be more comfortable than your current clothes…" he said " You can get changed behind that wall…"

I turned around. There was a tall white wall behind my back. This time I was sure that it hadn't been there before. Somehow, this place seemed to change itself: things appeared and disappeared out of sudden.

Hope didn't add anything else and he turned back to the screen of his computer. I picked the clothes from the table and walked to the back of the wall. The clothes were really light; the fabric was soft and it seemed comfortable (1). It didn't take me long to put everything on; unlike other women, I found useless to spend hours getting dressed; that kind of habits had always been more like Serah…

My hands suddenly froze at the sudden memory of her; however I quickly pushed it away. Not because I wanted to keep it forgotten, but because I needed to keep myself cool; and remembering my sisters early departure wasn't something I liked to remember…

The outfit was nice. It couldn't be called fashionable, but it was comfortable enough. The design and the fabric allowed me to move quite freely, and that was something I found good. After all, I tended to move a lot in fights. It was almost as if the whole design had been thought with me as the inspiration, and perhaps it was…

"It looks good after all…" Hope said once I came out from my improvised dressing room .

"I guess I can't complain…it fits me perfectly…"

Hope smiled. I had noticed that his smiles had changed. The smile I remembered from the Hope I knew had always had slight touch of childishness: more innocent and naïve; but his smile now was…darker?It didn't look like the smile of a child anymore, but more like the tired smile of a man who had gone through a lot… and suddenly, thought crossed my mind…

"Hope…" I said "What year are we?"

"Uh?" he replied surprised "Well…I guess that's an obvious question. Sorry for not telling you first. Uh let's see...The battle against Caius was in 500 AF; and officially talking we are in 500 NA (2)…So that should make it 1000AF"

1000AF? I remembered that I'd seen flashes of everyone's future back then in Valhalla. I'd seen Hope's… and I was sure that he would became a great man. He wouldn't remain a teen forever, after all. Then why was the Hope in front of me the fourteen boy I first met and not a full grown Hope?

"Hope… what happened to you?"

His eyes widened in surprise, but he seemed to understand what I was talking about, and his sudden surprise was soon replaced by a shy smile.

"I…I really can't remember…" he said " I was already like this when I woke up…"

He wasn't lying. I knew him well enough to tell if he was lying to me, but he was being honest.

"It really doesn't matter though… "he said " It serves the purpose. I guess you're more comfortable with a familiar face, than getting used to a new one, right?"

I didn't reply. Hope was right, at least a little. I'd seen flashes of his older self; however I had never actually seen him. His older face would have been something totally unknown for me. This new Hope was still different, but his familiar face made me calmer even if his personality might have changed. I wondered how many hardships he had lived in my absence…

"So I guess we should get into it…" Hope said taking a more serious tone; it sounded pretty much like how he father would have talked. It was weird, watching him act so out of his age. "There's someone you need to meet first…"

"Really? Who might this someone be?"I replied crossing my arms.

"It's time to meet the God…" he said simply.

"Last time I met a God didn't got that well…" I said remembering how I had ended up locked in Etro's temple as her champion.

"I know…it won't be a fancy meeting, but…you need to talk to _him_ before we can decide the turn of things though…"

"Sure. Where is this god, then?"

"I'll show you the way…"

Hope stood from his seat and invited me to follow him. Outside that hall, it was pretty much like a white maze: endless corridors and with white walls. Everything looked exactly the same, however, Hope walked around as if he perfectly knew where he was heading. How long had he been here to be able to distinguish each corridor?

After awhile, he finally stopped in front of a door and turned to me.

"Here we are…sorry; but you must go on your own…"

"Never mind…"

I stared the door; it was tall and totally white, just like the walls except for the carvings that covered its surface. They felt familiar, but I couldn't recall where I'd seen them before. I took a deep breath, opened the door and entered. I'd expected another white room but instead I found myself surrounded by darkness; a thick darkness that could almost be cut with a knife. The door gave a loud thud when it closed behind me, and I realized how alone I was in the room. I couldn't see anything, and the silence was such, that I could almost hear my own heart beat; suddenly, there was a blinding light that made me cover my eyes with my arms, and a sudden warmth began to crawl up my limbs.

"_We finally meet…"_

The unknown voice sounded inside my head as a soft and soothing whisper.

"Who are you? " I said defensively. I couldn't trust someone who talked into my head rather than face to face.

"_I'm the one who released you from your crystal prison. You may call me the Maker, but I'm better known as Bhunivelze…"_

"I've heard of you…not all good stuff, though." I said annoyed "What do you want with me?"

"_Straight forward and loyal to your instincts…no wonder he seems so fond of you…"_

"He?" I said frowning.

"_I've got something you want…" _the voice of the God seemed to come from all directions.

"Really…I've lost most of my aspirations about this world, so I can't think of anything you could offer me"

" _Don't you want to safe your sister?"_

My eyes went wide. Serah? What did he know about Serah?

"She's dead…"I said bitterly " Not even a god can bring back someone from dead…"

"_What makes you think that? Your sister's body may be gone…but her soul survives. As long as her soul lives there's a chance for the impossible to become possible…"_

The words echoed in my head. I remembered saying the same words a long time ago; but the turn of events that followed soon after had made me wonder how much truth were in those words.

"You're telling me that Serah can come back?"

"_May be…may be not. It depends of the choices you make. Your sister's soul is now trapped inside Chaos. I can help you release her, but there must be something in exchange…"_

"Nothing comes out free, heh? What do you want?"

"_Become my champion…Become the Savior. Release the souls corrupted by chaos in my name and save the world for its imminent doom. In exchange of that, I shall grant you the freedom of your sister's soul…"_

So…he was asking me to fight in his name, and in exchange Serah soul could be saved. It wasn't like I had any other options, but how much was I willing to trust this God? Hope seemed to be okay with him…and he had always had a reasonable judgment…

"I accept then…" I said " As long as you keep your word…"

"_The word of a God isn't something to doubt" _he said soundly "_Very well…it's a deal…"_

Suddenly, tendrils of light began surround my body; and intense pain filled my chest, making my breathing heavier. IT almost felt like a thousand hot needles tearing the skin on my chest. The pain lasted a few instants and then it faded as quickly as it had come. When I looked down, I could see a faint glow through the fabric of my clothes: a silver brand was on my chest, in the same spot my l'cie brand had been once.

"_You have 13 days…. After them, the world will sink into oblivion. You must save the people from this world of chaos before it happens. If you manage to fulfill this task, your sister's soul will be released to the new world that you and your friend shall create…"_

His voice began to sound farther, until it finally shut down and the light abandoned the room. And once more, the darkness and silence engulfed me… Once more, Lightning had a reason to fight…

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not quite convinced with the end, though so if you have anysuggestions…I'm pretty open to you.**

**(1)This is the attire of Lightning's render so I actually found it unnecessary to describe.**

**(2)Since there's a new world I guess the most proper would be a new signature for years so NA means NEW AGE**


End file.
